Stop Thinking of Only Yourself
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Dave tells JJ to stop thinking of only herself... Slight JJ bashing... Written for the One Prompt, Many Fandoms challenge on HPFCF! AU!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the One Prompt, Many Fandoms challenge on HPFCF! This story will be AU and Strauss is alive! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

Prompt: Song Title – You Don't Know Her Like I Do – Brantley Gilbert

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Dave glared at the blonde haired woman that was currently in his office lecturing him about who he was dating. Normally he would just laugh and send her on her way, but this time he felt that she had went too far. He stood up as he held a hand up to end her tirade. "I'm going to stop you right there, JJ, before I end up taking more offense than I already have. I don't give a flying fuck if you don't like Erin Strauss, but you will NOT talk about her like that in front of me. Just because you aren't as happy with Will as you pretend to be doesn't give you the right to start bitching about the woman that I love. I have put up with you disparaging anyone that I dated before now, but I will not put up with it when it comes to Erin. Do I make myself clear, JJ?"

JJ's eyes widened in shock. "But, Dave."

Dave shook his head and glared at JJ. "Stop, JJ. I have listened to you for the last five minutes go on about the woman that I am in love with and I won't listen to another second of it. You don't know her like I do, so I would advise you to wait until you do before you ever say anything about her in front of me again. I don't know what your problem is and frankly right now I don't give a shit because you have me so pissed off that I don't even want to look at you right now. I do believe that it's best that you go to your desk and leave me alone for a while."

JJ narrowed her eyes at Dave. "You've change since you got with Strauss and I can't say that it's for the better, Dave. Can't you see that she is turning you into someone you're not?"

Dave's eyes flashed as he walked around his desk as he roared "How dare you?! Get out of my office now! I will be writing you up."

JJ's mouth dropped open before she snapped it closed and then shouted "How dare I? How dare you, Dave?! How can you be with someone who has tried to split this team up more than once? How can you not see that Strauss is just using you to get information on our team so that she can break it up? Why in the hell are you so stupid and blind when it comes to that woman?"

Dave saw out of the corner of his eye Aaron walk in, but ignored him in favor of letting loose on JJ. "I don't know what made you think that you had a say in who I date or fall in love, but whatever it was that did was wrong. You don't know jack shit, JJ, and I'm not the one that is stupid or blind! Do you really think that I don't know what you're doing? Do you really think that I haven't noticed that you've been dropping hints to Garcia, Morgan, and even Reid that the people they are dating is wrong for them? How in the hell can you call yourself a friend when you do shit like that? Just because you are unhappy in your relationship with Will doesn't mean that the rest of us have to be unhappy as well."

He stopped and took in a deep breath as anger coursed through his veins. "You really need to stop thinking of only yourself, JJ. You really need to start thinking of what your words do to others when you speak to them like you have been. Everyone has a right to have someone special in their lives if they choose too and just because you're not happy with your special someone doesn't mean that that others can't be happy with their special someone. We see enough bad shit day in and day out that we deserve someone to go home to at the end of the day. Besides if you weren't so stuck on yourself you would have realized just like the rest of the team has that Erin has changed for the better, but low and behold you're too good to realize anything that you don't want to. Now for the last time get the hell out of my office. I will also warn you that if you should even think of going to Erin and saying anything to her that you had the guts to say to me I will bury you in so much shit that you won't see the end of it for years to come. Stay the fuck away from Erin and stay the fuck away from me."

JJ's eyes flashed, but before she could respond Aaron cleared his throat and hissed "I think you have done enough, Agent Jareau, so you need to go back to your desk. I will be writing you alongside Dave."

JJ turned to look at Hotch in shock. "Hotch!"

Aaron shook his head and pointed to the door. "Out!" He waited until JJ walked out and closed the door before he turned to look at Dave. "Are you alright, Dave?"

Dave took in a deep breath and let it out. "I need to calm down, but other than that I'm good, Aaron. What in the hell is JJ's problem?"

Aaron sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I should have stepped in earlier, but I didn't and for that I can only say I'm sorry. I would have figured after Garcia and Morgan both went off on JJ after she started in on Reid that she would stop what she was doing, but now I can see that it didn't work like I had thought it did for the last couple of days. Dave, you know that Morgan, Reid, Garcia, and Prentiss don't feel like JJ does don't you? We have all seen the changes in both Erin and you, and we all think that they are for the better. Don't let anything that JJ told you make you think and/or feel differently because you two are only this good when you're together."

Dave smiled slightly at that. "I don't plan to let anything JJ told me make me think any differently, Aaron. In fact I plan to propose to Erin tonight. I should have done it a while ago, but I've been waiting for the perfect time to do so. We've been together eighteen months now and I knew a year ago that I wanted to marry her."

Aaron chuckled. "Well then propose already, Dave. I want you to write JJ up and I will be doing the same thing. She needs to learn to keep her mouth shut and I think an official reprimand is going to be the only way that she finally learns that. Will you and Erin still be joining the team for drinks this evening?"

Dave smirked. "Of course we will, Aaron. I wouldn't miss drinks tonight for any reason since I plan on proposing to Erin in front of all of you. I figure I do that and it will show Erin just how serious I am about her and about us."

Aaron laughed as he headed to the door. "Well then I look forward to being there. I'll see you later, Dave."

Dave chuckled as he walked back around his desk and sat down. He really couldn't wait until tonight. He could only hope that Erin would say yes to him because he couldn't picture his life without her in it and by his side.

* * *

A/N 2: *dies of laughter* So, this story took on a life of it's own... I was thinking maybe it would be 600 to 700 words and it turned out double that... LOL... I know normally I don't bash JJ so this was a first for me and boy at times was it hard to write, but once my muse took over I just let her lead and I followed like a good little writer should... *snickers* I have to say that I did enjoy writing this story... LOL... And before anyone asks more than likely there will be a sequel to this story at some point... *grins* So I do hope that you all liked this story! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
